Typical structure of diving snorkel (as shown in FIG. 1) is generally divided into three parts: a mouth portion is below, a breathing tube is in the middle and an anti-water piece is above. The mouth portion is a hollow tubular structure, and includes three passages: a passage passes up to the breathing tube; a passage in a bending tube that passes to the mouthpiece; and another downward passage passes to a water outlet. There is a non-return valve provided on the water outlet, such that the water can be let out and cannot come back in. The bore breathing tube is a hollow tube and connects up to the anti-water piece and down to the mouth piece. The anti-water piece reduces the water coming in as much as possible and allows air to come in. The air passes up to the mouthpiece through the breathing tube. The water falls into the water outlet of the mouthpiece along the breathing tube due to gravity and the water outflows downward from the non-return valve due to the pressure that the diver may intensely breathe out through the mouthpiece to expel out the water. These three parts are generally manufactured separately, and are assembled by means of preset clamping members. Most products which are commercially available belong to these types.